Gorgeous Nightmare
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Rick never realized just how much he actually cared for Spike until that one night. Maybe being a gorgeous nightmare isn't so bad after all. -Oneshot. Rick x OC. Yaoi. Lemon. Written for Southern Dragon. Contains Crude Language and Mature Themes.-


_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters, or storyline. I also do not own Spike - he belongs to Southern Dragon. Takes place after G-Rev. Inspired by the song __**Gorgeous Nightmare **__by Escape the Fate. Contains suggestive themes, crude language, and slash couples (male/male). . Don't like, don't read._

_**Gorgeous Nightmare**_

Just how in the hell did he end up in this mess?That's right - it all started when they went out for drinks. Rick Anderson didn't usually spend his time with the Blitzkrieg Boys, nor did he really care much for his teammates. Except for Max. The freckled blond had left an impression on the rough and stubborn blader that had - strangely enough - changed him for the better.

He certainly didn't want to admit he had developed feelings for the blond either.

Blonds had always been his weakness - male or female. As he grew older, Rick came to terms with his sexuality and the fact he preferred men. They weren't as high maintenance as women. So it hadn't surprised him that he was attracted to Sabrina Wilson's best friend from Australia.

If only the damn kid would give up his real name.

The only name he had gotten was Spike - the punk boy with dual industrial piercing in both ears, gauges, three eyebrow piercing, even nipple piercing and tats - one on his upper left on saying 'Born and Bred' and the other on his upper right with his name and a spiked dog collar - fitting the name. It was ridiculous though - there was no way that kid's name was _really_ Spike.

That was until Sabrina clued him in that it really was. Spike's mother had been…seriously out of it when she gave birth to him. She named him after her rotweiller. Of course, the magenta-haired Aussie had been there, being the blond punk's best friend and everything. Rick remembered Spike knowing the name of the band he had been listening to - it was strange to hit it off with him so quickly back then, at the Australian division of the World Championships.

Now, they had the whole gang together again, drinking, partying, reminiscing about their blading days. It had been a few years actually - of course they had all grown up from the kids who loved to compete for fun. Now they were all professionals, making careers for themselves - some having families to support now, like Mariah and Mystel, who had a little girl named Zephyra. She of course had been left in the care of her uncle for the night - Lee had a stuck shoved so far up his ass about everything, so of course he wasn't there drinking with the rest of them.

It felt like back then - the first night they had gone for drinks. Only this time, Sabrina was happily dancing across the room with her fiancé, the two of them grinding shamelessly. No one sober gave a damn - Max was DJing this little shindig, one of the few that had decided to supervise and be the D.D in case anyone didn't just want to crash there for the night. He had his girlfriend, that Saint Shield chick, helping him out while they made-out during songs.

Rick had let go of his soft spot for the blond ages ago - because another one currently had his interest. They had a casual relationship - they had gone out on a few dates here and there, spent some weekends having hot and wild sex. Neither put a label on it.

Yet the punk had somehow managed to creep his way into Rick's thoughts. At night, he could still see those rusty blue eyes looking up at him - hottest bedroom eyes he had ever seen - as his fingers ran through those soft rye blond tresses, styled punkishly.

They never put a label on things. Maybe because at first, it had strictly been physical. There were no ties, no promises that they were exclusive.

Strange.

He felt… a bit empty now that he thought back on it.

He shouldn't be thinking at all - not while that talented tongue was twisting around him, the most sensual piercing of all - his tongue ring - causing those erotic kisses to leave him breathless and wanting to beg for more. Of course, Rick _never_ begged. Yet he couldn't help himself wanting to just…hold onto Spike and never let go.

Hell, he had been hurt before. Wasn't that how it was with everyone? They suffered heartbreak, they shielded themselves and tried to keep distances so not to go through that pain again. Things had been simple.

Hang out, joke around, occasionally fuck like it wasn't a big deal.

He was wrong though.

Dead wrong.

Because suddenly, it _was _a big deal. The thought of someone else inside of the Brit made his stomach twist unpleasantly, a jealous rage making the white-haired youth see red. Suddenly, all he wanted was to ensure that no one but _him_ touched Spike.

Spike was his.

Well, unofficially anyway.

Now he just had to make sure said punk knew that.

Rick could feel their erections grinding, the leather pants that Spike wore making the friction amazing. He was glad that Spike wasn't some short-ass person like his best friend. No - he only a few inches shorter, making their kisses hotter and their bodies to press intimately.

Damn, he loved the way that Spike moved.

_Shit._

That wasn't the only thing Rick realized he loved.

He loved those rusty blue orbs locked on his grey, every time he went down on him.

He loved the way his tight ass felt in his hands.

He loved the way his rye strands wound around his dark fingers.

Every breathy moan, every writhe of pleasure, every orgasmic scream.

Most of all, he loved Spike.

The thumping of the stereo made the floor shake, their tongues wrestling.

_First impressions are hard to erase. Etched in my mind and it won't just go away. Maybe I'm just playing my cards way to safe, I've gotta change, change, change, change. Is it the way that you feel against my body? Is it the way that you act so damn naughty? Is it the way you shake when your hips move to the bass, the bass, the bass, the bass~You're such a gorgeous nightmare, all damage never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect, it's like I've been brought back to life._

"Spike…" Rick groaned his name, the way he rolled his hips alerting the blond that he needed release and he needed it that moment.

The blond gave a smirk, before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward a vacant closet (Kai and Tyson had taken the bedroom while Enrique and Oliver locked themselves in the bathroom). Rick smirked himself once the door was shut and locked, snagging the blond by his waist and drawing him close, his back pressing against Rick's chest. Spike moaned softly as he felt the hot and throbbing erection rubbing against his ass, knowing he was in for a wild time.

It didn't take long before that large and calloused hand wormed its way into his leather pants, feeling those dark fingers wrapping around his length. He moaned, loving the way it felt being stroked and teased mercilessly, his body growing hotter and hotter. Turning his face, Spike grabbed Rick's face to pull him into a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

He felt himself being pushed against the wall, the kiss breaking before he felt those strong hands running down his body, taking it in as if memorizing every feature. His pants were being yanked down - Spike glad he had gone commando tonight - before he felt two fingers being forced into his mouth. He sucked them, getting them nice and slick as the other hand continued to stroke his hard shaft.

Spike groaned as he felt those fingers now working their way into his entrance, the tight muscles relaxing at the familiar feeling of them stretching and causing his pleasure to skyrocket.

"Damn, Rick…""You're lucky I'm in a charitable mood tonight, Spike."He growled in pleasure, feeling another finger being added.

Rick was a considerate lover - something that had at first taken the punk aback at the beginning of their crazy and wild love affair. He never rushed it, drawing out the pleasure until both were completely spent and sated.

Having sex in a closet wasn't all too weird.

They had done it in much, much stranger locations.

Such as Rick's grandmother's car. In the driveway. With her still home.

Yeah, Sabrina definitely pegged that to be downright inhumane.

Spike couldn't help it though. Being around Rick, being with him, it was like an adrenaline rush that never went away. A high he could never come down from. He felt…well…pretty damn happy with the Native American.

With Rick he felt like someone besides Brin cared about him.

He never told Rick that he was the only one who struck his fancy. He never openly came out and said, "you're the only one for me". Because Rick had never really leaned in the direction of claiming the Brit.

If he ever did, Spike would never let go.

The pleasure was washing over him, ribbons of ecstasy wrapping around him tighter and tighter, about to break. He held back though. He didn't want to come just yet - he wanted more. He wanted Rick.

He verbally begged for it.

Rick delivered on his part, replacing his fingers with something much harder, much thicker, and definitely making the pleasure soar to new heights. With every thrust, every grunt and moan, Spike could feel himself losing his mind to it.

Losing himself to Rick all over again.

It wasn't long until they came - both putting everything they had into their fast and furious love-making. Spike grinned as Rick pulled out, fixing the blond's leather pants. He turned and pressed an affectionate kiss to the white-haired youth's lips. He was happy.

Honestly, that's all that mattered.

Spike went to leave, but Rick grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He blinked, slightly confused by this. He had expected them to part ways for a bit - he wanted to go and bug Sabrina some more about her wedding details. He was to be the maid of honor, of course. He had a fantastic idea for a punked out pink tux - like that Relient K song. Anything to make the wedding memorable for his bestie.

"Wait, Spike."

"Uh…kay?"

"Just… let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What are we?"

"Uhh…casual lovers?""Why does it have to be casual?"

"Because that's how you always wanted things to be."

He got a minor glare, "You can't always assume things, Spike."He tipped his head to the side, "Then what do you think of us then?"

"I think…that…we…we're more. We're lovers. Lovers should… be with only each other."Spike broke into a wild grin, "Hells yeah!"

Rick blinked, "You…want to?"

"Want to what?""Be…just with me?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Dumbass. I've only been with you. There was _never_ anyone else. I'm not a manwhore.""I never said you were - I just…grrr…."Spike leaned up and kissed him, "Rick, I know who my lover is. It's you. Always will be, always has been."

_You make me feel alive again._

"Then…stay with me. You're not allowed to leave me, got it?"

"I got it. Now let's go party some more."

Nodding, Rick followed Spike out of the closet, feeling the biggest grin to spread across his face since the night the entire mess started.

_Maybe he and I really are the best thing._

Best, worse.

Who cares?They were together.

_**Fin**_

_A/N: Not as long as "For The Nights I Can't Remember" but I wrote yaoi! …not as mentally scarred as the last one I wrote either! XD Hope I did okay, love. Really stepped out of my comfort zone this time. Review please!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
